


Back on The Bus

by OneMoreDay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreDay/pseuds/OneMoreDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bus is back in business. How else do you think Sam and Steve fly around the world? - A Series of Drabbles</p>
<p>Because I miss adventures on The Bus. Set sometime between CA:TWS and before Jemma's monolith mishap. Maybe even after. Work in Progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back on The Bus

"Ow!"

"Oh, quit being such a baby."

"That did hurt."

"If HYDRA knew just how big a baby you are when we're patching you up-"

"But-" A thermometer was shoved into his mouth.

Let it be known that Jemma Simmons had borne witness to a shirtless Captain America pouting around a thermometer. Of course, there were digital ear thermometers stocked on The Bus but she kept the traditional ones around just for moments like these.

She smiled softly, turning around and busying with packing up the med-kit.

The multitude of bruises covering huge sections of his torso were slowly but surely fading away. This wasn't the first time she had treated the supersoldier on The Bus, but it never got any easier. Knowing the serum's rapid healing effect on his body was one thing. But seeing it in person was a different ballgame.

Great. He had her using sports metaphors now.

Her smile fell as she thought about the injuries he'd suffered on the previous mission. Broken bones had to be reset and bullets had to be retrieved, supersoldier healing or not. She shook her head to clear it of these dark thoughts. Grabbing a syringe specially made for taking Captain Roger's blood samples, she turned back. Only to find her patient missing. She saw a flash of red, white, and blue exiting the lab in a rather hurried pace.

"Captain Steve Rogers, get back here for your blood test!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I just know I'm crap at being consistent and finding the will to finish my stories so I decided to try something different and write in shorter bursts. Maybe that'll help. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. I actually wrote this ages ago but kept forgetting to upload. (≧◡≦)


End file.
